The blood moon bride
by myimagination2012
Summary: A wedding between the four world may change everything...Sebastian's getting married but the Bride's nature unknown. How will everyone react? What changes will come because of this?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1 **

**DESCRIPTION:** Even though I wish to, I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

Sebastian was serving his master evening tea like every other morning when he felt this intense tugging within him. His gasp caught Ciel's attention. "What is the matter, Sebastian?

"Ma…master! It seems like I have to go." Sebastian replied before running out of the room. Ciel frowned at his butler's stranger behavior. He didn't think much of it at the moment but when during dinner time Tanaka served him food, he inquired about his Demon.

"Tanaka, Where is Sebastian?"

"Young Master, Mr. Sebastian said he had something very important to errand to run and he'll be gone for next 3 days. He left this letter for you." Tanaka replied handing Ciel the letter.

Ciel didn't open it immediately. He finished his food and returned to his study. Flopping down on his chair, he opened Sebastian's letter.

"**Young Master,**

**By the time you get this letter, I shall be gone. I need to tell you something and it is very important. Read carefully! Every 100 years, between the 4 worlds (humans, angels, Demons and Grim reapers) one special wedding happens. Chosen members of this four world are thrown into a dark room, where the wedding happens without the knowing what and who your mate is. And after that, they are to consummate their wedding there. 3 days of staying there, they are allowed to come out and then they get to know who and what their new bride/ groom is. **

**It seems like this time, from demon world, I have been chosen. I'll be back after 3 days, young master. With me, will be my new bride. I'm not sure who or what she will be or if she'll be a treasure or liability. But we all will have to live with her from now on. I hope you will be prepared for that.**

**Your ever loyal Butler,**

**Sebastian Michaelis."**

Ciel smirked reading Sebastian's letter. "I wonder how many things will change after this so called wedding. Hmm…Sebastian's bride, huh? Interesting." Ciel murmured to himself, excited for the upcoming days.

**A/N:** **Hey guys it's my new story. I'm really, really excited to write this. Hope you'll enjoy it too. Some review will be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2 **

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**I'm borrowing the names of Sebastian's siblings from another author, I hope she/he doesn't mind. I don't have any Beta. So mistakes are all mine.**

*******LEMON ALERT******

**(****Unless you're 17 or up then I suggest you not to read this. If you're below 14 and still reading, then I'm not responsible for your corruption)**

Sebastian looked around and found himself in the cloud with lots and lots of demons, grim reapers and angels around a certain chamber. Everyone is excited for the wedding. He grimaced and prayed his bride is not a certain redhead grim reaper. Who exactly he prayed to, didn't mattered to him.

"Ahh...the demon groom is here." exclaimed one of the four main and powerful demons; Lilith, his younger sister. Memnoch and Lucifer, his other brothers standing beside her, smiling goofily at their brother's situation.

"Finally his getting married." Memnoch teased.

"And he doesn't even know his or her name." Lucifer added.

Sebastian or Mephistopheles growled at his siblings in annoyance, which made his siblings laugh some more. The bell rang, snapping their attention towards the sky.

A velvet like voice announced "It's time.."

Sebastian was pushed into the room by his siblings. He felt someone else push into the room with him too. He turned and tried to look but with some special spell this room was kept dark. They were not allowed to talk with each other either.

A voice asked, "Do you Mephistopheles, take Enigma, to love and to cherish, in darkness, in light, from heaven to the depth of hell, as your sacred mate?"

Sebastian looked around himself and sighed "I do."

The voice asked again, "Do you Enigma, take Mephistopheles, to love and to cherish, in darkness, in light, from heaven to the depth of hell, as your sacred mate?"

It was then he heard the most beautiful voice answering, "I do."

He felt strange warmth filling his dark heart. An odd urge to hold hand of the owner of this beautiful voice and pulling her to him, to trap her in his embrace.

Two fire circles came towards them "Now put this rings on each other's fourth finger of left hand. This will turn into jewelry of your choice accordingly."

Sebastian took hold of the circles. He took the offered left hand in his and stated "With this ring I thee wed and claim." and pushed the ring in place. It glowed and first turned into his mark on her finger and then a ruby crusted platinum ring appeared. He smiled in satisfaction. Not his usual fake smile; a real pleased one.

Enigma took the other ring and stated in her angelic voice "With this ring I thee wed and claim." And she pushed the ring in its designate place on the offered hand. A blood red septagram with some sort of spell written in it appeared on his ring finger, which he guessed her mark. A strange thrill went through him at the thought of her marking him. He smirked slyly at that thought. An emerald incrusted platinum ring appeared on his finger moments later.

The voice announced with joy "I, now, pronounce you husband and wife!"

Sebastian heard his newly wedded wife giggle at the announcement. He smiled too. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her against him, making her gasp. "You have a beautiful laugh." He whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver against his body. Rubbing his nose on her neck, he placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point. Enigma gasped at that. Sebastian tightens his hold on her.

Enigma placed her hand on his neck and leans back against her new husband's hard, lean body. He opened his mouth and gave a hard bite on her shoulder.

"Me…mephisto…pheles!" Enigma moaned in ecstasy.

"My mate…my Enigma." He whispered moments later. He dragged his hands up to her breasts and gave them a rough squeeze.

"Aahhh…more." She moaned.

Sebastian pulled back and turned her towards him. Enigma couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed his head and pulled him into a rough but passionate soul searing kiss. Sebastian placed his on hand on her hair and other on her thigh. Pulling her up, he helped her wrapping her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. He searched for the bed blindly for a minute.

After finding his destination, he fell on the bed with his new bride. In seconds, their cloths were torn off their bodies. The room glowed in the light of the blood moon. Sebastian's eyes locked with fiery golden eyes, as he entered his wife's body, breaking through the barrier of her innocence. A silent cry fell from her lips mixed with pleasure. He waited till his bride moved her hips along his tender thrusts; then he started an inhuman pace. Cries of Ecstasy echoed through the room. Four worlds waiting outside dispatched hearing their passionate sound after making sure the wedding was consummated and the bride and groom didn't kill each other. It has happened before.

Next two days the echoes of passionate love making echoed around the wedding chamber. The last day was time to come out from said room. This day held very important rituals and they start with knowing who your mate is and from what world they belong from. Enigma pulled away from her new husband, where she was resting on his chest. "Why does your name seems so familiar?" she asked getting dressed for the day.

"You may have heard it somewhere." Sebastian suggests getting up from their wedding bed and started getting dressed in his Butler uniform.

"Yeah…maybe." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ready to see me?" Sebastian teased.

"Are you?" she teased back smiling.

"Come on then." Sebastian opened the entrance door and led his bride out of the room; not looking at each other yet.

Outside Angels, Demons and Grim reapers were waiting to see the bride and groom's reaction towards each other. Taking a deep breath the bride and groom turned towards each other and both of them gasps watching the other.

Enigma was mesmerized by her husband; at first she was shocked that she was married to one of the most four powerful demons but after that she was lost in desire. Her husband was a tall, lean and strong man. His black hair and crimson eyes on his pale face, made him more mysteriously desirable. The look of desire in his eyes made her body tingle from the memories of the previous nights. Thinking about those a deep blush rose on her cheeks.

Sebastian was taken aback by the beauty in front of him. His wife was tall almost to his jaw, with the perfect hourglass figure. Her thigh long golden blonde hair and fiery golden eyes complimented her plate skin. Her rose patel soft lips and blushing cheeks made him his desire spike higher. He racked his eyes over her body and saw her c cup breasts which made his lick his lips unconsciously; a sudden urge to suck on them made his mouth water.

Booming laughter broke through their trance of lust. Sebastian looked at his brothers with narrow eyes threateningly. "What?! Can you believe the irony! The most powerful Demon Mephistopheles is married to the Angel of Sins." They cackled like a bunch of hyenas.

"A bunch of hyenas even looks better than you lot. I cannot believe that my siblings are nothing but a bunch of imbeciles." Sebastian hissed at his still laughing brothers.

"Hey! What did I do?" Lilith protested, before bursting into laughter along with her other brothers.

Sebastian grimaced and turned towards his newly wedded wife "I apologize on behalf of my imbecile siblings." He said placing a hand over his chest.

"A life time with them will be interesting." She commented with a smirk on her lips. Sebastian gave a small chuckle shaking his head.

"I'm honored to have you as my mate." He said with a rare smile.

"I'm honored to have you as my mate." She replied with a shy smile.

"Now if you both accept each other, then it's time for the blood bond ritual." said the announcing voice.

**A/N:****I hope the wedding was as exciting for as it was for me….Some reviews will be vastly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3 **

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Phantomhive manor**

**Ciel's study**

Ciel was in his usual seat behind his desk in his study. The three scattered brained servants standing in front of him, and trembling in fear.

"So young master," May-rin started "you wanted to speak with us about something?" terror was clear in her voice.

"Yes. I have some jobs to take care of for the three of you." Ciel stated in his usual polite bored tone.

Those three idiots started sparkling at that. Every job around the household was always handled by the butler, since these can't do anything without messing up. They hugged each other in utter relief and Finny exclaimed "So we didn't have to worry."

"YAY! WE'RE NOT GETTING FIRED!" Bard yelled happily.

"A job only for us to do. How exciting!" May-rin stated happily.

"Ho Ho Ho" Tanaka added.

Ciel sighed in annoyance "As you all know, Sebastian has gone on leave for three days. What you don't know is that, he went home to get married." He leaned forward and informed his servants.

"WHAT?! MARRIED?!" The servants shouted in shock.

"Hmm…and it's been two days already. Some time tomorrow, he'll be back…with his new bride. I want you lot to prepare for their welcome. Spare no expense. And if you need, call Lady Elizabeth for help. Make sure to decorate Sebastian's room and change his single bed to a king size one." He ordered.

Even though he never will admit, but inside his heart, he knew Sebastian was the only one he can call his family. He respected his butler as a father figure, even though his behavior doesn't let the butler know. Ciel was happy inside with the thought of getting a mother figure around the house now. But he kept his emotions bound tightly inside his heart and kept his fake stoic face on.

"Yes sir." The servants saluted the Earl and left the room running.

"I wonder what his wife might be. Hmmm…oh well, I'll find out soon enough." Ciel shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips and went back to do his paperwork.

Bride and Groom took their hands and with a knife made of holy silver cut on their ring fingers deeply. Enigma winced a little, making Sebastian concern for her. He felt out of sorts; he never experienced these human emotions before. Concern, affection, love, longing and desire are completely new to him. All he knew before was lust, possessiveness, hunger and smugness. All these new emotions were wracking havoc inside him.

He snapped out of his thoughts as something delicious smelling thing was brought under his nose. He looked down and noticed it was his bride's cut finger offered to him. He offered his own to her. They at the same time took their mate's bleeding fingers in their mouth and gave a rough suck.

Mouthwatering metallic liquid flowed down their throats making them moan in pleasure. Slowly and unwillingly, they took out their mate's fingers out of their mouths and intertwine their hands. Lights and electricity flowed between the hands and the wounds healed on their own. Enigma gave her husband a huge smile at that, making Sebastian's inside flatters in happiness.

"The ritual completes between you two. You have with your soul accepted each other as your soul mate. You may know spent your eternity as husband and wife." The voice announced.

Sebastian held out his hand and asked "Shall we, my lady?"

Enigma smiled and accepted his hand nodding. Her cheeks adorned in blush. 'Will she be like this all the time or will there be times when she'll be different? I'm guessing only time will tell, huh?' Sebastian thought curiously looking at his blushing bride.

**A/N:**** It definitely will be interesting. She's not all that shy and stuff all the time. You'll see in upcoming chapters. Reviews will get you the chapters sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4 **

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

Rest of the day, Sebastian explained Enigma of his current contract with Ciel Phantomhive and his occupation as a butler. Enigma listened carefully; soaking up the knowledge of the people she was going to stay from now on.

"My lady, tell me about your job. I never met an angel of sin before you." Sebastian asked curiously tilting his head. They were on their way to the Phantomhive manor the next day.

"You didn't meet any because there's only one angel of sin and that's me. My job is almost like a Massacre angel. My job is to rectify and eliminate terrible sins and sinners from all four worlds. Even fallen angels are to be punished by me if they do some sin that might hurt a lot of innocent bystander." She explained calmly.

"Intriguing…My love, I hope you have enough patience, because we're about reach the manor. And from the looks of it, there might be a huge blunder about to happen in pink." Sebastian informed his bride, annoyance clear in his voice, even though there is a polite fake smile adorning his face. Enigma raised her eyebrows in wonderment at her husband's sudden change of attitude.

"Blunder in pink? I could not quite understand what you mean by the, Mephistopheles."

"Master's betroth Lady Elizabeth is here. I can hear her squeals from here. Whenever she comes to the manor, she decorates in pink. And Call me Sebastian in front of them, for they know me by that name." He explained to his bride.

Enigma chuckled "I'm sure, I can handle them…Sebastian."

"Good because we are here." He said before opening the door of the carriage.

Three servants and Tanaka was standing outside the manor to welcome their butler. As Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, they shouted in excited voice "Welcome back, Sebastian."

"Don't you three idiots have works to do? Finny, did you weed the garden today? May-rin, are the silvers washed and cleaned properly? Bard, did you finish preparing master's lunch?" Sebastian asked sternly.

Said servants trembled in fear as they didn't do any of the works around the manor. They were busy preparing for Sebastian's surprise welcome, which they can't tell the butler since it'll ruin the surprise.

"We…we…actually…what…hap…appened…actually…" they stammered like idiots.

"Stop your interrogation, Sebastian. They were doing fine." Ciel ordered coming out to greet his butler with Elizabeth.

"Yes, Mister Sebastian. Now forget about them. Where's your bride? I want to meet her. I'm sure she will be cuuuuuuttttttee!" Lizzie squealed at the word 'cute'. Both master and his butler winced at that.

Sebastian turned towards the carriage and held out his hand for Enigma to take it. Enigma was hearing everything from inside and laughing to herself. Composing herself enough, with a smile on her face she took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, holding onto the skirt on her gown. Everyone gaped at the bride who just came out. Well…mostly at her revealing gown. She was wearing a deep sweetheart neck lined gown. Thin pearl jeweled strings were her sleeves. The bodies of the dress was almost see-through which was decorated in pearls and tiny diamonds. Layered white satin cloth decorated the skirt with occasional pearls. Her golden mane was curled and front half was pulled up with a diamond tiara, making her look like a princess. Huge dangling ear rings decorated her ears. She was wearing elbow high white silk gloves with diamond bracelets wrapped around her wrists. Her wedding ring finished her look.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted with a calming but charming smile.

Ciel gathered his wits first and replied "Welcome to Phantomhive household. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive." He then said to the others "I forgot to tell you all that, Lady Michaelis is a princess of a far way land by birth." He didn't want to answer about all the jewels of the new bride and offend her any way.

Enigma chuckled "It's an honor to meet you all."

"We can do rest of the introduction inside." Ciel said sternly, stopping everyone from bother the new member of their household.

As everyone situated in the parlor, the questioning started. "What's your name, miss? Master said he didn't know." asked a curious May-rin.

"My name is Enigma…Enigma Arielle Michaelis. You must be the maid, May-rin?" Enigma asked with a smile. May-rin nodded excitedly. "And you must be the Gardener, Finnian and the cook, Bardroy?" They boys grinned at that. "And you gentleman must be Tanaka." In reply she got a 'Ho ho ho!' "Nice to meet you all."

"Let me introduce myself now. I'm Lady Elizabeth Medford **(A/N: I don't remember her full name or the right spelling)**, Ciel's betroth." Lizzie announced proudly.

"A pleasure, my lady." Enigma gave her a charming smile.

"And I must say your dress in so cute!" she exclaimed "But a little scandalous." She whispered the last part blushing red.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'm much, much older than you and also newly wedded. Of course, I am supposed to wear seductive cloths to keep my husband's attention, don't I?" she smirked at the pre-teen girl. Said girl and her betroth blushed red.

"That's enough of those…scandalous talks. Let's have some tea." Ciel interrupted before the topic can go any further. May-rin already nose bleeding like the pervert that she was.

Lizzie giggled nervously. "Uh…tell me how you met Mister Sebastian? Is this a love marriage?" she asked changing the subject.

"Um…actually I never met him before our wedding." Enigma giggled shyly.

"Tea, young master." Sebastian interrupted the conversation.

"Hmm…" Ciel replied loudly for everyone "Make up some story to tell everyone." He added in low voice only for Sebastian's ear.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian looked at his bride who was giving him pleading looks, making him chuckle. "Your tea, my lady." He said handing the cup to Elizabeth and then his wife.

"Mister Sebastian, I was just asking Lady Enigma about your wedding. She said she never met you before your wedding that means you were not betrothed? Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"That's true, Lady Elizabeth. Before I started working for young master, I once saved a man from getting killed. Later I found out that he was king of a far away land, who had come to London to visit. He asked me what I wanted in return. When I replied that I didn't need something, he said He like me and wanted me as his son and he left. A few days ago, I received his letter, asking me to go meet him outside of London. There he informed us that I'll be marrying Princess Enigma. At first I wanted to say no but after a first glance, I agreed happily." He finished his fake story with a closed eye smile.

Enigma and Ciel exchanged a secrete smile but composed their faces fast before anyone could see.

"Aww…what a mysterious and interesting story!" Lizzie and May-rin squealed in delight.

**A/N:**** Remember to leave some review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5**

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. No matter how much I wish _**

During lunch by Ciel was sitting as usual at the head. In his right was Elizabeth and to his left was Enigma. Sebastian as usual serving his master like the loyal butler that he was and the servants were standing in a corner with Tanaka beside them drinking his tea. "Everything is done here. When are you going home?" Ciel asked his betroth, trying not to sound rude.

"But Ciel!" Elizabeth started in her high pitch tone "A new bride has come to this household today. Don't you think we should have a ball in her honor? It'll be so much fun." She bounces on her chair.

"Lady Elizabeth, if I may cut in?" Enigma asks permission politely.

"Yes of course and call me Lizzie."

"I had to do a really long journey, so I'm quite exhausted. If you really want to have a ball at my honor, can we have that a week later when I'm well rested? And since I'm new here and really don't want to get mixed with the novelty much, I would prefer to have a small ball with only household members if you don't mind." She suggested.

Actually she was politely telling Lizzie not to get ahead of herself making Ciel smile a little. Finally there was someone who can say 'No' to his hyper betroth; since he clearly can't.

"Oh…uh…Okay I guess." Lizzie sounded confused. She thought Princesses loves dance balls.

Sebastian leaned down to serve Enigma more wine and whispered with a proud smile "My, My! You really sounded like a princess there."

"I'm the royalty, aren't I?" Enigma teased back.

"You certainly are." He replied with his closed eye smile as he straitens.

Later that night, Ciel was in his study finishing some paper work when Sebastian knocked on his door. "Come in!" Ciel replied absent mindedly.

"Young master? You have latter from the queen." Sebastian informed placing the silver platter in front of him.

"Why are you still here? I thought you would want to be with Lady Enigma." Ciel asked in amused tone. He knows no matter what, Sebastian's duty towards Ciel always comes first.

"Master? The letter?" Sebastian said raising his eye brow.

Ciel huffed at his failed attempt and grumbled under his breath as he proceed opened the letter. He read the letter with a displeased frown on his face.

"Young master, what does it say?" Sebastian asked curious about his master's scowled face.

"It says, there have been some murders of some prostitutes. Her majesty wants me to investigate that and eliminate the murderer. He's causing terror in people's minds."

"What do you want to do, master?"

"We're going to London to this case. Ask Lady Enigma to come with us. I do not want her to be with those three idiots. By the way, you have not tell me from which world does she belong from?"

"Lady Enigma is an angel, my lord; Angel of sins to be precise."

"How ironic! An angel got married to a demon, eh?" Ciel taunted.

"Trust me, my lord. It was quite a shock." Sebastian smirked at the thought.

After tucking Ciel in for the night and making one last check around the perimeters, Sebastian entered his new room his master had assigned him. Enigma was looking up at the sky through the window and basking at the glowing moon.

Sebastian stood there watching his wife. He knew even though they seemed to get along well now, but there will be a time when their true nature will force them to fight.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Enigma asked without turning around.

"Master has a new case and we have to go to London for that. He wishes for you to join us tomorrow morning." He informed stepping closer.

"He seemed like a good kid. A little overshadowed by darkness that forced him to grow up early but deep down he still is a child after all."

"You figured all these things in the first meeting?" Sebastian asked curiously, standing beside her to look at her face. Her face was calm as she looked up at the moon.

"Hmm…" she sighed, leaning back into her husband's chest and closed her eyes "Make love to me." She whispered.

"With immense pleasure, my lady." With that Sebastian swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed like a bride that she is.

Next morning, in front of the Phantomhive town house their carriage stopped. Sebastian helped his master and Enigma stepping out of the carriage.

"I hate this," Ciel started as he walked ahead "Too many people in London."

Sebastian opened the door of the house and said "There is no hope, I guess my lord. It's tradition for nobility to migrate on to the town from country every season."

"The season, eh?" Ciel scoffed "What a waste of time if you ask me."

"Getting away from the manor could be a nice change of pace, my lord." Enigma suggested with a smile.

"True. A break from those four at least." Sebastian added "We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel agreed.

Sebastian smiled politely at him and opened the door of the parlor. All three of them were quite shocked at the state of the room. It looked like a storm has gone through this room.

"Ughhhh…Goodness sake! Where do they keep tea in this house?" exclaimed a woman in red dress and hat from under the book selves.

"I can't find it either." replied a Chinese man from the floor where he seemed to search for something in a vase.

Sebastian and Ciel sweat dropped in annoyance. Enigma didn't know how to react in this situation.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in that." The woman in red says getting out from under the selves.

"MADAM RED! LAU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ciel yelled out.

"Oh Ciel! You are early, dear." said Madam red with a pleased smile.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean…" Lau trailed off.

"…the queen's gourd dog has a new scent to follow." finished Madam Red.

"Please let me make some tea while you all relax." said Sebastian, taking them all in the drowning room.

They all took their seat when Madam Red said "Oh! Take Grell with you to help."

"Certainly." Sebastian bowed politely and left the room with Grell.

"Madam Red! Lau! Meet former princess, Lady Enigma Arielle Michaelis. She's Sebastian's wife. They got married 4 days ago. Lady Enigma, this is my aunt Angelina Durless, otherwise known as Madam Red. And he is Lau, head of Chinese mobster and business man. He works as my informant." Ciel introduced in his usual bored tone.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Enigma greeted back in an overly sweet tone.

"Oh My! A princess as a bride! How come a butler got to marry you?" Madam Red asked laughing cheerily but then she gasped "is it some scandalous affair? A taboo?" excitement filled her voice.

"Nothing of that sort, my lady." Sebastian answered as he entered the room with tea and snacks. He then proceeded to serve everyone and tell them their fake story.

"Oh my! I never would have guessed." commented Lau stroking Ranmao's hair, who was sitting on his lap now.

"Now, back to the case you're working, my lord?" Enigma changed the subject, not wanting to lie anymore than necessary.

"It seems like, he struck again. Another prostitute was gruesomely murdered. These killings are far from normal." Ciel explained after taking a sip from his cup.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nicoles. It seems like he has a special type of blade, he used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." added Sebastian.

"His unique style of murder got him the name form the press." Ciel said frowning.

"Jack the ripper." stated Enigma in an eerie tone.

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into the town to look into the situation myself." Ciel explained in his usual monotonous tone.

A sly shrewd smile spread through Lau's face "But are you sure, you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" he asked taunting.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked arrogantly.

Lau got up from his seat and went behind Ciel "The sight of the dismembered body must be horrific. And one can only imagine how this much gore and blood is enough to drive someone mad. Are you prepared to witness such a thing? You are just a young boy after all." he asked placing his hands on Ciel's cheeks.

"I'm the head of the Phantomhive, in the service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel replied with narrow eyes.

"You are right. So sorry." Lau smiled.

"Shall we go and see the crime scene then?" offered Enigma with a smile.

"That sounds interesting! Let's go then!" With that Madam Red snatched Ciel from his chair and started towards the door.

"I'm coming along." stated Lau.

**A/N: ****Next Coming Undertaker….heheheheh…. Remember to leave some review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-5**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.

**~ At the crime scene ~**

An alley in London; crowded with curious people and Scotland Yard. A young officer standing there and reading the report of the incident that has happened there. Suddenly he noticed three people coming to the restricted area. A young boy (from whose clothing it's quite clear he was of nobility), a Lady and in dark butler uniform clad guy.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?" The young Officer said affectionately before concentrating on the report again.

"I'm here to see the body." Lord Phantomhive stated frostily.

"THE BODY" Officer yelled out incredulous "Truly you're kidding me!"

"I can assure you, officer. He is not." Enigma said with a polite smile on her face.

The inspector opened his mouth to say something, when someone called his name warningly, "Abberline."

When they looked behind the Inspector, (whose name was Abberline) they saw a guy coming towards them. 

"Hello, Sir Randall," Ciel greeted him in his usual bored tone.

Sir Randall looked at Ciel. "Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?" he asked tauntingly.

"Do you know this kid, sir?" asked a curious Abberline.

"I'm here to help with the investigation, Sir Randall. You know who sent me, of course." answered Ciel with a smirk, holding up the letter from the Queen.

Sir Randall frowned, and said "We Scotland Yard are plenty capable of solving this case. We don't need you here."

Enigma snatched the papers from Abberline's hand and read them "It seems they didn't found any major clues yet." She said to Ciel.

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian?" Ciel said before turning around and heading towards the carriage.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered following behind him.

"Now what, dear?" asked Madam Red.

Enigma glared at her through the corner of her eyes when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked down and saw it was Sebastian who just shook his head slightly. Enigma grimaced and huffed. She never had anyone before to hold her back from doing something.

Ciel sighed from front "Now we'll go to see someone more…useful."

"My Lord, surely you can't mean . . . ?"asked Lau, sounding shaken.

"Yes, Indeed." replied Ciel gravely.

**~BMB~**

They walked to a rundown-looking shop with a sign above it that said **"Undertaker." **They were about to go inside when Enigma looked up at one of the roofs and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Um...hey guys. I just remembered I have some work to do. Would it be alright if I meet you at home tonight?"She asked in a way that seemed more like informing then asking.

Ciel saw Madam Red was going to protest, so he cut her off and nodded "Be safe." before turning around and entering the shop with Lau, Madam Red and Grell. Sebastian stayed behind and didn't say anything until others were inside.

"Where are you going? Will you be alright?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Don't worry about me. I just have some side work to do. See you at home." Enigma placed a chaste kiss on his lips and turned the other way. Within seconds, she wasn't there anymore. Sebastian sighed with a frown and went inside the shop.

After walking for a while, Enigma entered into an alley. She looked around and took a deep breath. Her back muscles stretched and gapped to let her wings out. Two huge white wings got out of her back and she stretched them. A few feathers fell down on the ground.

Enigma pulled one of her wings in front of her and noticed her wings had a black in them. Every feather at the end of her wings was black. She understood it the reason. She had been intimated with her husband, a demon. It was bound to happen. She pushed that thought in the back of her mind and flew up the sky searching for her target.

After looking around for a few seconds, she found him on top of a roof in his stone form. She flew down on the roof top and tucked her wings in. "Hello Athena, Theodor." She greeted with a raised eyebrow, clearly asking their reason to be in her territory.

She touched the stone statues and helped them into transforming in their human form. They were gargoyles. They don't stay in their human form during day light. Only Enigma had the power to transform them in their human form during day time.

"Lady Enigma, please accept our greetings." Athena and Theodor greeted bowing and curtseying. "We have information." They added.

"What is it?" 

"Lord Dickens will be at an auction tomorrow evening. Human child auction. He has killed the previous ones he bought." Theodor answered.

"Where will this auction be held?" Enigma asked tilting her head.

"Viscount Druitt's manor. He's the one who runs this whole business, My lady." Inform or rather complained Athena.

"I think it's high time, I teach him a lesson. To both of them. Their quota of sin has been filled by them and it's overflowing." Enigma growled.

"We agree with you, Lady Enigma." The Gargoyles answered. "Um…lady Enigma?...are…you um…I mean…what I want to ask is…um…" Theodor hesitated.

"You want to know how my demon husband is treating me, aren't you?" Enigma asked smirking.

"YES!" shouted out his answer "I hope he didn't try to hurt you or torture you. I kill him if he tries anything else. I hope he didn't touch you inappropriately." Theodor exclaimed nodding his head to himself.

"Look Theodor, I know you're like a brother to me but that doesn't mean you forget to have your trust in me. As for Mephistopheles, he treats me with care and affection. He doesn't torture me of any kind." Enigma answered in an warning tone. "I'll be leaving now. See you around and be careful." With that she flew up in the sky.

"You're such an idiot." hissed Athena at Theodor, after hitting him behind his head and taking her perching position.

**~BMB~**

By the time Enigma arrived the Phantomhive town house, it was late afternoon. Entering the foyer, she searched for her husband and found him upstairs with Ciel. As she stepped closer to the room, she saw Madam Red had her ear against the door and scandalous noises were coming from there. Enigma frowned and silently crept closer.

"Ahhhh…..Seba…Sebastian…it hurts…" They heard Ciel moan. Enigma tilted her head in confusion.

"Now now master, stay still and the pain will pass." They heard Sebastian say calmly.

"Oh! so scandalous." Madam Red whispered to Enigma, who just raised her eyebrow and gave her a slight smile.

"It's so tight…it won't fit…" Ciel moaned or whined again. "Ahhh….ughhh…ohhh…Sebastian…."

"Just hold on for a little while, young master." Sebastian said in scolding tone.

Enigma huffed at the thought of her husband getting intimate with someone else made her feel strange inside. She didn't like this feeling. It was the first time she felt like this. Human does stupid things when they feel this particular emotion. Jealousy. She frowned and pouted a little and pushed the door open roughly.

"Um…huh? Is that what you were doing?" Madam Red asked in confusion watching the lord and his butler. Sebastian, who was tightening Ciel's corset gave her a polite smile and looked at his wife who was giving him confused looks.

"Why is Ciel wearing a Corset?" his wife asked wearily.

"We have a murder suspect and we are going to his party in disguise." Sebastian answered her with an affectionate smile.

"Can you…get out now? So I can finish dressing." A blushing Ciel spit out.

"Let me do that. Sebastian, you're squeezing his organs out." Said Enigma in a scolding tone before taking over "Go change into your attire." She said directed towards her husband. Sebastian bowed and left the room with Madam Red.

"You alright there, little one?" Asked Enigma, loosening Ciel's corset a little so he can breathe easily. Ciel nodded stiffly. He was thoroughly embarrassed but grateful when the new member of his house didn't say things like 'cute' 'girly' or anything. Enigma dressed him into his pink dress silently and occasionally giving him affectionate smiles. He relaxed a little after that.

"Will you…um…do you want to come along?" Ciel asked hesitantly like a child.

"Well, you all are going to Viscount Druitt's party, aren't you?" at Ciel's nod she continued "I'll be there too. Not in disguise like you of course. I have work there."

Ciel nodded at her "See you after the party then?" Enigma nodded with a smile.

Ciel turned and went to leave when he was stopped by Enigma "One thing always remember, Ciel, sometimes truth is in our front yard, when we are searching for them all over the world. Okay?"

Ciel gave her a confused look "I'll keep that in mind." And left the room.

**~BMB~**

After he finished changing into his disguise for the evening AKA his teacher uniform, Sebastian decided to search for his bride. He knocked and entered their new room where Enigma was preparing for her evening. Enigma gave him a smile which he unconsciously returned. "You are not coming with us?" he asked softly, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. Enigma shook her head negative and placed a kiss on his hand.

"Even if we were breed to hate each other, why can't I feel anything resembling to hate for you? Not even in that dark cabin when we first met?" Enigma stated out loud her confused thoughts.

"They say they forced us into this arranged mating but for some reason I feel like we were meant to be together." Sebastian smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. Pulling away slightly, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I have to go now. Be careful in your mission. Call me if you need me." He placed another kiss on her lips before leaving the room.

Enigma stood there frozen with her fingers touching her lips, as she stared at the door longingly. She smiled "Why do I feel so safe with you, Mephistopheles? Why does my body, soul and heart aches for you? What spell have you cast on me? You make me feel like those teenage human children." She chuckled to herself and continued getting ready for the evening.

**A/N: **** So, Sebastian and Enigma's relation is progressing in a medium speed. Hope they'll fall in love soon but not too soon. :) Remember to leave some review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER-7**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

**Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.

**There is some stuff in here can trigger bad memories for some people. So if it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise (_)**

**~BMB~**

Enigma entered the secret room, where the child bidding ceremony was being held. She looked around and found her target that was standing in front of the stage. The stage had a cage on it and a familiar looking child was inside it, with his eyes and hands bound. Enigma frowned "Ciel?!"

She heard Viscount Druitt say, "This is a hard to get item. Her eyes are bright and beautiful color of sea, yet with deep contrasting color of the forest. The starting bid is 1000 pounds. So who wish to make a bid?" he asked playfully.

"Scumbag!" Enigma snarled silently. For some reason unknown, she feels quite affectionate for her husband's master. The little boy makes her want to protect him.

A girl on the stage, maybe Viscount's assistant removed the cloth from Ciel's eyes. Enigma saw him blinking to adjust with the lights. Ciel opened both of his eyes and whispered "Sebastian, I'm here. Get me." And the lights went out. She used this opportunity and darted to her target who was along with others panicking. She got her sword out and slashed his throat in a blink.

The lights came up as she saw her groom has knocked out everyone else in the room. "Really now? Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You thought if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?"

"As long as I have this contract with you, you will come no matter wherever you are, correct?" Ciel stated arrogantly.

"Well, of course. I will follow you wherever you go…until the very end." Sebastian replied freeing his master from the bindings and the cage.

"If you two are done bickering, can we go? The police must be on their way." Enigma interrupted.

Ciel startled seeing Enigma in the room with them. He didn't notice her before that she was with them too. Her dress was drenched with blood, so was the sword she held in her hand. In front of her was a chubby man's headless dead body.

"Uh…that is a good idea. We should not dwell in this place. Oh and Sebastian? Don't ever lie to me. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord…I mean to say my lady." Sebastian smiled and carried his young master in his arm.

Ciel huffed "Anyhow, the Jack the ripper case has been solved." He stated firmly. Sebastian and Enigma shared a silent glance at each other, because they both knew the case was anything but solved. Sebastian and Enigma gets out of the room by jumping out of the window to the roof top.

**~BMB~**

At their bedroom late that night Enigma stood in front of window thinking about Ciel's reaction when he finally will realize that the killer is still out. Sebastian entered the room after tucking his master in and finishing all the other random works he had left.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked removing his tail coat.

Enigma turned towards her husband "His heart will be broken soon, won't it?" she asked softly.

Sebastian folded his waist coat and placed the tail coat and waist coat inside his closet. "He will be but what can we do? Human does stuff without thinking about the consequences of their actions. As you saw, so shall you reap. So Madam Red will have to do so too. Yes master will be hurt…a lot." Sebastian said as a strange kind of affection shadowed his heart. He didn't know when but some time along his little master has gathered a small place in his heart.

"You do care about him more than food." Enigma whispered as she stepped closer to her husband.

"I don't know what are you talking about, my wife." Sebastian stated frowning.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you don't." she chuckled as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She untucked the rest of the shirt from his slack. The shirt fell on the floor as Enigma started placing soft kisses on Sebastian's toned chest. Dragging her tongue along his nipples, she bit on them lightly, making him purr.

"I don't know about my master but I do care about you." Sebastian whispered in his wife's ear before placing a wet kiss under her ear.

"I care about you too. I need you, Mephistopheles." Enigma whispered as she unbuttoned his slacks.

"As my lady wants." Sebastian runs his hands over her body and loosens the ties behind her dress. The dress fells off of her body like feather as Sebastian pushed her lightly on their bed.

He hovers over her and he kissed her, pressing his body down into hers. Enigma pulls him closer. Her one hand on his back and the other tangled in his hairs. The kiss was not rough. It was soft…and tender. Sebastian runs his hands over her naked body and massaged her breasts softly. Enigma moans her pleasure into his mouth.

Planting her legs on the mattress, Enigma raised her hip and rubbed her wet core against Sebastian's length "Aaaaahhhh" they moaned at the sensation.

"You ready, my love?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed his cock against her clit, making her shiver.

"Yes…please Mephistopheles…I need you" Enigma whimpered.

"As my lady wants." With this Sebastian thrusts inside her core. He starts with slow thrusts but with time the thrusts became harder, faster and deeper.

"Ohhh…maphisto…pheles…so big….more." she moaned out. Sebastian happily provides with hard and fast thrusts. Trying to keep their sound minimum, Enigma buried her face on his shoulder and bit down hard. A slight change of his hip and within minutes they both are coming apart.

Sebastian rested his head on her chest as Enigma caresses his black hair affectionately. He rubs his cheek against her breasts and felt them getting harder. Enigma chuckled as she watched her husband pull back a little to suck on her nipples. They rest of the night they spent making love and sometime fucking each other wildly.

**~BMB~**

Next morning, everyone was having breakfast when Lau said, producing the morning paper and placing it in front of Ciel "Oh, you might want to see this, my lord" For some mysterious reason, he was still in the manor.

Ciel glanced at it uninterestedly and his eyes widened. "What?!" he exclaimed angrily, standing abruptly.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Enigma asked, alarmed by his sudden outburst, although she had a feeling that she knows the reason.

"It seems another prostitute was murdered, my lady" said Lau when Ciel remained silent.

"I guess the Viscount wasn't the murderer . . . ." Ciel pounded his fists on the table and said through gritted teeth angrily.

"Don't worry little one. You'll find the real murderer. He can't escape you for too long, I'm sure." Enigma tried to calm the raging Earl down.

Ciel snapped out of his angry daze. "Sebastian, get the suspect list!" he said.

"Your humble servant understands, my lord." Sebastian replied before leaving the room.

Then, Ciel looked at Enigma with a curious gaze "Lady Enigma, do you know anything that could help?" For some reason he felt like the new member of his manor knows more than she's showing.

"I could try to analysis the killer's personality for you. That might help." Enigma replied with a mysterious smile which told Ciel that his doubt was true. Enigma did know more about this killer.

He handed her the newspaper and said, "Get to work then" Enigma nodded in answer.

(A few hours later in Ciel's office)

"Sebastian? Why do I feel like your bride knows more than she's letting on?" Ciel asked frowning.

Sebastian placed a cup of tea in front of his master and replied with a sly smile "Of course she knows, my lord. After all she's the angel of sin. If she doesn't know, then who will?"

"Bloody Hell! I forgot about it!" Ciel exclaimed "Of course she knows!"

"So you finally figured that out?" Asked Enigma entering Ciel's office with a smile.

"I order you to tell me who is it?" Ciel snapped.

"First of all, I'm older than you so you'll treat me with respect. I know your parents taught you that." Enigma said sternly.

Ciel blushed a little and mumbled a soft "My apologies."

"Secondly, if you're given this job, that means, you're supposed to do this job. I can help you with hints but it's prohibited for me or any other supernatural being to tell you outright who the killer is. You understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Ciel mumbled.

"Now, do you want to know about my analysis, Ciel?" Enigma asked taking a seat in front of Ciel's desk. Ciel nodded after taking his seat again. HE took a sip from his cup and gestured for Enigma to start.

"You'll find it very interesting in these personality characteristics of the killers." Said Enigma with a smirk.

"Wait, **killers**? You mean more than one?" asked Ciel leaning forward curiously.

"Indeed: **killers**," she said, nodding "Two, to be exact. One of them has a sick and twisted love of seeing people covered in blood. All of the crime scenes were absolutely gory in the extreme, suggesting that this person wanted to make infamous. Also, since the women all had additional cuts and lacerations on them aside from the incisions used to remove their uteruses, this person may have a blood fetish; blood was all over every single crime scene, coating nearly everything in sight." Enigma paused for the information to sink in "The other killer, however, is very secretive and at the same time, the surgical cuts were precise and without hesitation, indicating that there may be a personal reason behind committing these murders. Conclusion…this killer is a woman. Women tend to take things a lot more personally than men do, and we are a lot more sophisticated when it comes to exacting revenge. I hope that's clue enough for you to find the truth, Little Earl."

Ciel gave Enigma a half-smile "This is helpful. So now we know that this second killer is a female doctor with a dramatic helper…the first killer. Since there's not much female physician…this should be easy." He stated, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. Enigma and Sebastian exchanged a glance. They both knew it was only a matter of time when Ciel would figure out the real killer's identity.

**A/N: **** Sorry for the late update. :) I hope you liked Enigma's verbal lashing to our favorite brat. **

**Anyway, I took the characteristics of the killers from vampireXgirl13X's story "Et Eques Reginae". That credit goes to her/him. I didn't know how to express otherwise since I got the analysis idea from her/his story.**

**vampireXgirl13X - I didn't mean to offend in anyway. **

**Remember to leave some review.**


End file.
